


Когда чудовище — она

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Белль знает: чудовищ можно укротить. Единственная настоящая загвоздка в том, что это конкретное чудовище — женского пола.





	Когда чудовище — она

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Belle and the Bete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424206) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 

Существовало два затруднения насчет тех… позывов… которые Белль питала к Чудовищу. Во-первых, само собой, то, что та была Чудовищем, и хорошие девочки (а Белль именно такой и была, уж будьте любезны, хоть и любила читать больше, чем подобает женщине) не испытывают… позывов… насчет столь неподобающих созданий, как лишенные всего человеческого Чудовища. Но во-вторых — и это представлялось куда более серьезным и затруднительным (в конце концов, Чудовищ можно укротить, как известно всем) — Чудовище было… женского пола. 

Хорошие девочки не испытывают… позывов… к другим девочкам. Так просто… не делается. Не будь Белль таким книжным червем, она и не знала бы, что такое вообще возможно, но нельзя же просто вычеркнуть из памяти неотцензуренные тексты Сапфо. Но Сапфо там или нет, а если подобное было с натяжкой приемлемо для античных поэтов, это всё равно категорически неприемлемо для хороших современных француженок. 

Белль была совершенно уверена в обоих утверждениях. В голове они звучали ясно и четко. И они ни капельки не уменьшали… позывы… к тому, чтобы раскинуться прямо на ковре перед адски привлекательной (о, почему, ну почему она так привлекательна?) Чудовищем, умоляя сотворить с ее даже-слишком-жаждущим телом целую кучу грязных, отвратительных и совершенно чудесных вещей. 

Ничуть не помогало и то, что Белль была совершенно уверена: реши она, скажем так, приблизиться к Чудовищу — и будет встречена с распростертыми объятиями и восторгом взаимности. Чудовище, в конце концов, не делает тайны из того факта, что ей хочется, чтобы Белль пообещала остаться с ней навсегда, любить и быть любимой. И когда Белль с собой откровенна, она понимает: ей самой хочется остаться. Чудовище не может предложить «мужа-детей-домашнее-счастье», которые, как всегда полагала Белль, станут ее уделом (может, мечтала она порой, это будет капитан корабля, который станет брать ее в свои плавания; или торговец, который увезет ее вместе с караваном в далекие земли), но… она милая, на собственный, странный, робкий манер. Она пытается сделать так, чтобы Белль была счастлива.

Белль — как она сама уверяет себя — девушка здравомыслящая, и оттого-то у нее слишком много здравого смысла, чтобы _и в самом деле_ распластаться на этом вот весьма манящем ковре напротив камина в библиотеке, но она также и признаёт, что порой стоит просто… довериться подсознанию и помочь себе прогнать неуместные позывы. 

Так что сегодня ночью она намерена в самом деле вообразить, что сделала бы с Чудовищем, если бы осмелилась.

Целоваться было бы, само собой, сложно, учитывая клыки, но не вовсе невозможно — если обе они будут осторожны. А у Чудовища длинный и весьма даже хваткий язык, который мог бы… ну. Был один прием в «Камасутре» (отец и не знал, что она читала даже такое), который мог оказаться довольно забавным с таким языком. И Белль думает, что, возможно, была бы не против ответить взаимностью, если сама Чудовище не против ограниченности возможностей крохотного человеческого языка. И хотя пальцы Чудовища чуточку слишком когтистые, чтобы встретить теплый прием у Белль между ног — там, где она влажная, и горячая, и жаждущая, — это не означает, будто пальцы самой Белль не могут туда проникнуть. В конце концов, вдруг Чудовищу понравится смотреть? Или Белль может захотеться увидеть, как большая, сильная, вселяющая ужас хозяйка замка ложится на спину сама, раскинув ноги, вцепившись когтями в ковер и взрыкивая от удовольствия… о, да, прелестно!

***

Белль, лежа на спине на своей роскошной кровати, бросает взгляд сверху вниз — прямо туда, где пальцы так и погружены внутрь, — и говорит вслух, выругавшись впервые за свою жизнь:

— Нахуй, блядь. 

Она вскакивает на ноги, даже не утруждая себя тем, чтобы накинуть халат или вымыть руки, и мчится, шумно топая, вниз по коридорам, в библиотеку, где сидит, уставившись на огонь, Чудовище. Белль подходит и встает прямо перед ней, и потрясенно-вожделеющее выражение на неожиданно выразительной морде Чудовища чрезвычайно ей льстит: очевидно, Белль в одной только тонкой ночной рубашке — крайне приятное для Чудовища зрелище. 

Белль не тратит время на слова. Слова здесь не помогут ничем, разве что всё только испортят. Она собирает в горсть всю свою храбрость, наклоняется вперед и целует Чудовище — сразу в губы. Как и ожидалось, с клыками это слегка неловко — делу не помогает и то, что Чудовище слишком ошеломлена и долгое время ничем не может ответить, — но затем ей делается тепло, и приятно, и в ход идут языки, а несколькими минутами спустя Белль обнаруживает себя на спине, напротив камина, на том самом мягком ковре, который много дней пожирала глазами, и Чудовище сидит на корточках между ее ног, глядя на открывшиеся прелести, словно голодающая, которую пригласили на пир. Белль улыбается во все зубы, и еще шире разводит ноги, и манит возлюбленную к себе, приготовившись быть наконец-то съеденной.


End file.
